<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oblivious by PenguinProduction05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370407">Oblivious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05'>PenguinProduction05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(A one shot Drabble)</p><p>Adrien Agreste was a smart boy. He had all A’s in school, worked hard. </p><p>So when it came time to unmask Hawkmoth, it came as a surprise that he could be so well... dumb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oblivious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short Drabble that came to me in the shower.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was panicking. The pictures were everywhere, proof he had ignored, been oblivious to. Marinette sat beside him, watching as he came to terms with the truth. </p><p>He had been an idiot. How many people made the connection before him? Even his lady had told him once before. </p><p>“I’m so stupid,” Adrien repeated, defeat in his voice as he clutched his body hugging himself. Marinette said nothing as she studied her hands. What else could she do?</p><p>Adrien had tossed his clothes and she had helpfully supplied new ones for him. </p><p>It was everywhere, all over his home, his clothes. He had willingly sponsored and endorsed it. He felt sick, disgusted. </p><p>“I can’t believe it,” he whispered, his eyes hurt from the tears that had dried up, the anger that had burnt out. </p><p>“I’m sorry Adrien,” Marinette whispered. “I’m here for you,” it was all she could say, but he was glad she was there. His lady. </p><p>“Partners forever,” Adrien whispered back. </p><p>“Always,” she replied as the news ran Gabriel Agreste arrest on the television Adrien refused to turn off. Adrien glared at his shoes, the last of his personal items. </p><p>“The butterflies were everywhere, how did I not make the connection?” He asked. </p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I worshiped him and his designs. I never put it together either.” Marinette attempted. </p><p>“You made him a suspect once.” Adrien reminded. Marinette went quiet. </p><p>“What else have I missed?” He groaned. Marinette didn’t dare tell him about her crush as she returned her eyes to her clasped hands.</p><p>“No idea,” she lied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>